SurVs 13
The game began by bringing 45 of our best players from previous seasons to play again. The 45 players were split into 3 tribes of 15. All players were secretly given a target to eliminate from the game. If a player managed to eliminate their target would then take over the hit of the player who they just took out. If they eliminated 3 targets from the game then they'd earn a Hidden Immunity Idol and a mystery note. For the first 7 rounds the tribes battled it out in team based Immunity Challenges. The winning tribes were spared from Tribal Council for the round in which they won, but the losing tribes went to Tribal Council (TC for short) and voted one of their own members out of the game. At the F32, the 3 tribes were shuffled as equal as possible. At the F20, the 3 tribes were shuffled into 2 brand new tribes. Those who earned their mystery note were allowed to switch with someone from the opposing tribe if they so chose. Afterward the players were surprised in being told they were not opposing tribes, but instead were now 2 entirely separate games at their own individual merges. This sparked a change in the game on several levels. Immunity was no longer a team effort. Instead, challenges were now individual with only 1 winner each time. Players were also given brand new hits. At the F3 of each game, those who received 10th-4th Place were brought back in order to vote for who they'd wish to win their respective game. They could only vote for 1 of the 3 players who made it to the end of their game. |-|Cast= Avatar-Vs13-Andrea.png|Andrea Avatar-Vs13-Aras.png|Aras Avatar-Vs13-Ashley.png|Ashley Avatar-Vs13-Brenda.png|Brenda Avatar-Vs13-Brett.png|Brett Avatar-Vs13-Chicken.png|Chicken Avatar-Vs13-Coach.png|Coach Avatar-Vs13-Crystal.png|Crystal Avatar-Vs13-Dreamz.png|Dreamz Avatar-Vs13-Elisabeth.png|Elisabeth Avatar-Vs13-Erik.png|Erik Avatar-Vs13-Erinn.png|Erinn Avatar-Vs13-Fabio.png|Fabio Avatar-Vs13-Holly.png|Holly Avatar-Vs13-Jenn.png|Jenn Avatar-Vs13-Jerri.png|Jerri Avatar-Vs13-Jessie.png|Jessie Avatar-Vs13-JohnC.png|John C. Avatar-Vs13-JohnR.png|John R. Avatar-Vs13-Jon.png|Jon Avatar-Vs13-Kathy.png|Kathy Avatar-Vs13-Krista.png|Krista Avatar-Vs13-Lea.png|Lea Avatar-Vs13-Lex.png|Lex Avatar-Vs13-Mary.png|Mary Avatar-Vs13-Matty.png|Matty Avatar-Vs13-Melinda.png|Melinda Avatar-Vs13-Mike.png|Mike Avatar-Vs13-Natalie.png|Natalie Avatar-Vs13-Parvati.png|Parvati Avatar-Vs13-Ramona.png|Ramona Avatar-Vs13-Robb.png|Robb Avatar-Vs13-Robert.png|Robert Avatar-Vs13-Roger.png|Roger Avatar-Vs13-Rory.png|Rory Avatar-Vs13-Semhar.png|Semhar Avatar-Vs13-Shawn.png|Shawn Avatar-Vs13-Sierra.png|Sierra Avatar-Vs13-Stephen.png|Stephen Avatar-Vs13-Stephenie.png|Stephenie Avatar-Vs13-Tanya.png|Tanya Avatar-Vs13-Teresa.png|Teresa Avatar-Vs13-Tyrone.png|Tyrone Avatar-Vs13-Wendy.png|Wendy Avatar-Vs13-Yul.png|Yul |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-Vs13-Host.png|Bo |-|Beta= |-|Theta= |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 0 new Alumni. *The Chapera, Mogo Mogo & Saboga tribes were named after the real show's tribes. *The Washindi tribe was named by Glasberg001 after the Swahili word for "winners". *The Azrib tribe was named by Drogers after his character's last name "Birza" spelled backwards. *Brandon (SurVs 1 & SurVs 10), Tina (SurVs 1), Burton (SurVs 2 & SurVs 10), Jan (SurVs 5), Erica (SurVs 6) & Grant (SurVs 10) were all originally cast instead of Andrea, Dreamz, Erik, Jon, Mary & Wendy. However, they failed to check in. *Lindsey (SurVs 3 & SurVs 4), Betsy/Marisa (SurVs 3), Ghandia (SurVs 5), Brian (SurVs 5 & SurVs 12) & Corinne (SurVs 11) were all asked to interview as returning players, but each declined the opportunity for one reason or another. *A total of 79 castaways from all 12 seasons were interviewed to be returning players. Those who were not chosen were Rodger (SurVs 1), Kel (SurVs 1 & SurVs 8), Clarence (SurVs 1 & SurVs 12), Sherea (SurVs 2), Nicole (SurVs 2 & SurVs 4), Rupert (SurVs 2 & SurVs 12), Natalie (SurVs 3 & SurVs 8), Chet (SurVs 4), Tracy (SurVs 4 & SurVs 12), Matthew (SurVs 5), Rita (SurVs 6), J.P. (SurVs 6 & SurVs 8), Carolina/Sean/Susan (SurVs 7), Kelly (SurVs 7 & SurVs 8), Morgan/Natalie (SurVs 10), Dan/Mia/John K. (SurVs 11) & Albert/Alina/Brandon/Christine/Jill/Jim/Jimmy J. (SurVs 12). Category:ORG Category:Bo Category:2012 Category:ORG of the Year